


Here I Go (Again)

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenges, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: It’s a quiet day in the bunker, what’s a good way to cure boredom? Cranking some music, and washing Baby.





	Here I Go (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge fic I've been working on.. It wasn't supposed to be basically porn, but that's how it turned out.. Sorry. (not sorry) Enjoy!

It was nice to have a day or two off. The way everything has been lately, we all deserved some rest and relaxation. But with just sitting around the bunker, had me going stir crazy. I needed something to cure my boredom. Knowing that Dean just finished some tuning on his Baby, I offered to give her a good wash.

A short time later, I was in the garage, elbows deep in a bucket of _Meguiar’s Deep Crystal._ I had dragged my big stereo in, the silence of the room was always just a bit creepy to me.

The soft chords of an organ filled the spacious garage. Dropping the sponge into the bucket of suds, I padded over to the stereo and cranked the volume, letting the sound echo off the concrete walls.

_I don't know where I'm going_  
But I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday

I let my hips sway, my bare feet crossing in front of each other as I walked back over to the Impala; each step, keeping time with the slow melody.

_And I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time_

_Here I go again  
Here I go again_

The intro wasn’t exactly a dancing beat, at least you wouldn’t call it dancing, not particularly, but the way I was running the soapy sponge across the cool, black metal was with the beat of the music.

_Though I keep searching for an answer,_  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh, Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,

I undid the messy bun that was keeping my hair out of my face, shaking it to fall loose around my shoulders. My hands leaving a wet path where my fingers had run through my hair. Swinging my arms back, I let the sponge fly across the room, hearing it land with a wet squish.

_'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

When the drumming started, I swung my head back and forth, singing the chorus as loud as I could.

_Here I go again on my own_  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo I was born to walk alone

Okay, maybe I was being a lot braver than I normally would be, but it’s just something about this song that makes you want to climb up on the nearest car. Sitting on the hood, I pulled myself up to near the windshield. Legs spread as I placed my hands between them and dragged myself over the hood, before rolling onto my back, hair hanging off the front and arms out at my sides.  

_But I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

I was too busy, too caught up in the carefree movements, I didn’t hear him enter the garage. It wasn’t until the music suddenly cut out that I finally noticed I wasn’t alone. I froze, head hanging off the side, one foot extended in the air. From this angle it was hard to read his expression as he walked over to me.

“What are you doing?” He asked, arms crossing over his chest, and I could have sworn that his lip twitched, like he was trying to hide a smirk.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” He quipped.

I sat up and swung my legs back over the front, ready to hop down. Dean stopped me from moving any further, his bow-legs standing between mine. I looked up at him, and with my righted view on the world, I could easily read his face. He wasn’t pissed that he caught me dancing on his precious Baby. No, the look in his eyes was hunger.

 “I should let you wash Baby more often.” His voice was low, as he leaned forward, “If I’m going to get a show like this.”

Dean closed the distance, his lips effortlessly finding mine. Even after all this time, it still amazed me how much he can put into a simple kiss. It’s just the right amount of tenderness and passion, something that always left me wanting more.

He pulled away, too soon if you were to ask me, leaning his forehead on mine.

“We should move this inside.” Dean said.

“We should,” I agreed, “But, we’re already here.”

Looking into his eyes, I watched as the lightbulb went off, the gears that had turned to process my words. And in a blink, his lips were on mine again, one hand tangling into my hair and pulling me closer.

_Just another heart in need of rescue,_  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
I am gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,

This time is all tongue and teeth, the initial tenderness pushed aside for the need. It’s not rough, just urgent. One hand skimming over my breasts before heading south, a finger teasing along the waistline of my denim shorts.

With a talent that I’m sure is exclusive to Dean Winchester, he popped the button, and undid the zipper with one hand, all the while his lips never breaking from mine. I lifted my hips, shimmying the denim and cloth down my legs, and jumping slightly at the feel of the still damp hood beneath my ass. But that was soon forgotten as Dean’s lips moved across my jawline, nipping at that sweet spot below my ear, and continued their path down my neck and over my collarbone.

Apparently, my tank top had outlived its usefulness, as it was currently being pulled over my head. The bra was easier to work around, Dean gently pulled the cups down, exposing my breasts as he kneaded and kissed them. He worked them over briefly before moving south once more.

_'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Shivering slightly, I watched as he lowered himself to the right height, eyes darting up to my face. I could feel his breath fan over my core and I knew what was coming. His tongue ghosted over my folds, if I didn’t know any better, I would have sworn he never even touched me. But I did know better; with Dean, the build up was just as good as the actual thing. And when he finally plunges forward, I’m almost cumming at the contact.

I could spend the rest of my life right here; with Dean’s tongue flicking and teasing my folds for all eternity. The man knows what he is doing, and he does it well. Really fucking well. The sounds he elicits out of me every time he kneels between my thighs, could make even the raunchiest porn star blush. It’s an inconsistent rhythm of swirling his tongue around my clit and plunging into my entrance; quick movements and slow, teasing ones.

With one arm propping myself up to watch his assault on my pussy, the other reaches down to grip on his hair, gently pulling him closer as my hips bucked up off the cool metal. I was close, the spring in my lower belly coiled tight, as he teased a finger in and applied pressure to my clit.

“Fuck, Dean.” I cried as my orgasm hit, back arching and fingers slipping on the hood as they tried to find a grip on something.  

_Here I go again on my own_  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

Sitting back on the balls of his feet, Dean ran his tongue over his lips, enjoying the taste of me still there. Slowly, he stands, not so subtly palming the front of his jeans. He undid his own belt, but I was pushing his hands away, moving to get the rest of his jeans undone and around his ankles.

Satisfied that I now had easier access, I pushed myself off the Impala, and knelt in front of him, hands sliding up his strong thighs. I debated for a split second whether or not I was going to tease him, but ultimately decided on just diving right in.

_But here I go again,_  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go...

One hand wrapped around his base, I licked a quick line up to the head of his cock, before popping it into my mouth. If I couldn’t spend eternity with him between my thighs, this would be my third option; and I’m sure he’d agree. I haven’t had a lot of dick’s in my mouth, but Dean’s was by far the best.

I hummed contentedly as I bobbed my head a few times, swirling my tongue around the tip. My pace steady, as I used my hand to jerk off what my mouth couldn’t reach. The chorus of soft grunts above me, urged me on, telling me that I was doing my job.

“Fuck, you keep that up, I’m going to cum.” He groaned. I let his cock slide out of my mouth with an obscene pop and let him lift me back on the hood.

_And I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time_

Leaning his tall frame over me, he pushes me to lie on my back; his legs nudging my knees apart as he lines himself up. The tip of his cock brushing my folds, teasing me once more. The look on his face though, says he’s done with teasing, he wants more, and so do I.

There’s always a delicious burn when he stretches me, like I’m just a hair too small to accommodate him. His hips are flush with mine, and I can never get over this feeling; the sensation of being full, complete.

I know he’s just allowing me to adjust to his size, but I need more. _So much for being done with teasing._ I buck upwards, urging him to move. Never one to want to disappoint, he takes my silent instruction, dragging himself back and snapping his hips forward. Dean sets a pace that is an odd, but amazing balance of sweet and rough.

Locking my legs around his waist, his hands travel up my spine, pulling me into him. The angle of his thrusts changes slightly and I cry into his mouth. I can feel that damned spring coil again, but it’s not quite enough.

_Here I go again on my own_  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo I was born to walk alone  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

“Dean,” I purr in his ear, “Turn me around. Bend me over the hood and fuck me.”

It was like watching him turn into another man, he pulls out and spins me around so I’m facing the car. With one hand between my shoulder blades, he pushes so my cheek is resting on the metal. The other guides my legs to spread wider, I can feel the cool air of the garage lick at my damp pussy, just before his cock nudges its way back in.

_Here I go again on my own_  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo I was born to walk alone  
I have made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time.

He wastes no time in setting the same pace, this time, with the new angle, his thrusts are much deeper. My moans bounce off the walls and I wonder, briefly if this room is soundproof. If it is great. If it isn’t, who cares?

It doesn’t take long for me to be driven to the edge again, I know I’m close. The tension in my lower abdomen, flutters and Dean reaches one of his hands around and a finger slowing circles my clit. 

“ _Fuck_.” It’s was all I needed, that one blasted finger and I’m a cumming mess.

_But here I go again,  
Here I go again,_

Dean’s hips falter as I twitch underneath him. It was only a split second, but it was enough to tell me that he’s barely holding on himself. Using the last of my strength, I push myself up, his chest against my back, and moan in his ear again.

“Cum for me, Dean.”

His thrust stutters as he moves faster, both hands digging into my waist, I’ll probably have to deal with some bruising later, but I don’t care. The feeling of him losing control is almost enough to send me over that edge for a third time. Well, that and his one hand moving back to my clit.

With one final push, I feel the warmth of him spill deep inside me. My walls convulsing around him, as I cum again.

_Here I go again,  
Here I go,_

The only movement is the both of us, leaning down, laying on the Impala and using her to keep us sort of upright. The once noisy garage is filled with silence, save for our ragged breaths, post-coital bliss taking over.

It can’t last forever, I know that, Dean knows that. It’s not like we’re in the privacy of our bedroom, Sam or Cas could walk in at any minute. Now that the lust haze has started to lift, that takes over my thoughts.

I nudge him off me, trying to stand on un-sturdy legs, but I don’t get very far. Dean’s arms snaking their way around my waist and pulling me into his lap, lips pressing into my neck.

“You ever want to wash Baby again, let me know.” He said, “That way I can get the full show.”

“You’ll be the first to know.” I giggled, his nose grazing my cheek.

“Ready for round two?” He teased.

_Here I go again._


End file.
